Southern Pacific No. 4449/Gallery
Gallery 800px-4449idle.jpg|Southern Pacific 4449 before a Christmas excursion. SP_4449_1960's.jpg|SP 4449 during the late-1960s in Oaks Park, Oregon. 199and120.png|SP 4449 is waiting on a siding to let an Amtrak passenger train pass by in 2000. Southern Pacific GS-4.png|SP 2472 and SP 4449 "San Jose Steam Celebration" double-heading a passenger train. 1017423 220479984765774 837698685 n.jpg|American Freedom Train steam locos 4449 (ex-Southern Pacific 4449) and 1 (ex-Reading Company 2101) met face-to-face on a rebuilt portion of Penn Central's Rosslyn Branch at The Pentagon in Arlington VA during September of 1976. 4449asSantaClause.jpg|No. 4449 is dressed as Santa Clause while it's on display at the Los Angeles County Fairgrounds December 23-30 1975. EdSSDUntitled.jpg|No. 4449 on a turntable. Toughguys3.png|SP 4449 in the film "Tough Guys". Southern pacific 4449.jpg|Southern Pacific 4449 being serviced. SP 4449 without streamlining.jpg|SP 4449 without the streamline boiler plating. 4449withoutboiler.png|SP 4449 without a Boiler Jacket. 4449in2015.jpg|SP 4449 was fired up for the first time in 2 years and returned to service. 4449withlights.jpg|No. 4449 operating at night. 00003531042427.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling the Christmas excursion. GS-4 cliff .jpg|No. 4449 hauling passenger train. American-freedom-train-city-031-west-des-moines-kirstein-800x.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling the American Freedom Train. 1123trtrtrtrgfgfgfgd.PNG|No. 4449 is hauling a passenger excursion in 1989. 5944021440d803e4d2f1b.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling a special passenger train to visit to the Washington State Centennial Winter Games in 1989. 4449daylight.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling a passenger train in 1991. Southern Pacific GS-4.PNG|No. 4449 is hauling the BNSF employee appreciation special in 2000. 4449wholetrain1.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling the Columbia-Deschutes Special in 2002. SP4449SacRivBridgeReddingApr291977xRP-Flickr-drewj1946.jpg|4449 is hauling the Amtrak Transcontinental Steam Excursion in 1977. 844maxresdefaultiiiooiio.jpg|4449 hauling the Christmas excursion. Untssdsdsditled.png|No. 4449 is hauling a mixed train in 1999. Daylight santa maria1.jpg|4449 daylight hauling a passenger excursion. Daylightsavingstimebyjdawg9806.jpg|SP 4449 in its "Southern Pacific Daylight" scheme. Stealth SP 4449.jpg|SP 4449 in its "Stealth/War Baby" scheme. P3230002.jpg|SP 4449 in its "American Freedom Train" livery. 14444889102105983868600595834952214598947771o.jpg|No. 4449 with NKP No. 324. 4449and844Chehalis1.jpg|sp 4449 with up 844. 12434449.jpg|SP 4449 with UP 1243. Aft-3.jpg|No. 4449 with 2 diesel helpers. Srbushaft14.jpg|No. 4449 with No. 1. Steam2.jpg|No. 4449 with T&P No. 610, Southern No. 722, And Southern No. 4501. 4449inTrainAdventuresforKids 0034.png|4449 with a tool car. 44490001.PNG|No. 4449 with water tender. 5efdf1310178265f6c71abb13102bc47.jpg|No. 4449 with the Atchison Topeka & Santa Fe Railway Company's Bicentennial Unit 5704. SouthernPacific4449.png|4449 with a Diesel helper. Westbound-4449-735x413.jpg|No. 4449 with an Amtrak helper. 1976-10-2920Raleigh20NC20VIDEO.jpg|4449 with the Freedom train. 560315015063939554179290796956n.jpg|4449 at Train Festival 2009. ORHFST6.jpg|In 2003 No. 700 is doubleheading with SP No. 4449 while wearing the American Freedom Train paint scheme. 15-UP8444chaseUS30NE1075gf.jpg|In 1975 No. 4449 is doubleheading with Union Pacific No. 8444 while wearing the American Freedom Train paint scheme. 444984420Vancouver20stop.jpg|SP 4449 is doubleheading with UP 844. American-freedom-train-consist-4449-locomotive-portland-to-chicago-crimmin-01-800x.jpg|No. 4449 is on display in Galesburg, IL with CB&Q No. 3006. BBTSLCA42977.jpg|No. 4449 emerges from the Bridge Bay Tunnel near Shasta Lake, California on April 29, 1977. 49dnld.jpg|The 4449's tender was relettered Portland & Western in 1995. 384729630930a0b15fb6b.jpg|No. 4449 southbound through Fresno, California on its way to the New Orleans Worlds Fair, May 12, 1984. Nightsessionjune232011033xRP-Flickr-drewj1946.jpg|SP 4449 under steam in Tacoma, WA in June, 2011. Aft4449.png|No. 4449 racing the snow while being helped by 2 Union Pacific Diesel Helpers. Freedomtrain.jpg|No. 4449 on the Madras Willow Creek Tressel Bridge. 4449mountain.png|No. 4449 on a mountain. 4449tender.jpg|4449's tender, and water tender. Dassswsdccszxzxzx.jpg|4449's numberboard. BR Standard Class 5 City of Peterborough wheels.PNG|4449's nameplate Tg26.jpg|the wheels of the locomotive. Tg38.jpg|No. 4449 plays the role as the "Gold Coast Flyer" in Tough Guys. Toughguys3.jpg|No. 4449 almost crash into a car in "Tough Guys". Tg40.jpg|4449 is being followed by a helicopter. MarkKramer4449CrookedRiver.jpg|No. 4449 crossed the Crooked River bridge. 1024px-Freedomtraininga6.jpg|4449 at a crossing in Georgia in 1976. American-freedom-train-consist-4449-locomotive-in-2002-aaron-b-hockley.jpg|AFT 4449 near milepost 2 on the Oregon Trunk. 57810228742985569401254750374n1.jpg|4449 sits on display with The American Freedom Train. 2204202141927022414255703446289982204o.jpg|Face to face with 2101 (For the Second Time). American-freedom-train-nosera-4449-hialeah-1977-800x.jpg|4449's left side view (American Freedom Train). 78797167.jpg|4449 Arrived in Portland Station in 1974. Grandopening03.jpg|4449 at the Oregon Rail Heritage Center. 4449DeltaYard1.jpg|4449 at Delta Yard. SP 4449 crossing Clark Fork River just south of Lake Pend Oreille, Oct 2004.jpg|SP 4449 crossing Clark Fork River just south of Lake Pend Oreille. SP4449DL Michael F, Allen.jpg 2658-217201.jpg|4449 is covered in Soot in 1977. 4449-USPO.jpg|4449 is leaving the Portland Union Station in 2002. 57620004.jpg|4449 sits on a siding. FBIMG1515208815428.jpg|4449 is resting at a station at night. Daylightinwisconsin.jpg|4449 chugs through Wisconsin. 97953.JPG|4449 with ATSF #3751. 4449inTrainAdventuresforKids.jpg|#4449 in "Train Adventures for Kids". F1426516978207.jpg|The locomotive is doing a photo runby in the mountains. American-freedom-train-city-021-chicago-zeiler.jpg|4449 and 2101 sits in Chicago. Coal.jpg|4449 is heading home from Bend to Portland on March 2002. Screen Shot 2018-11-07 at 12.31.18 AM.png|4449 in Muppets on Wheels which the footage was also used in Best of 1986 and SteamExpo. 144449Untitled.png|4449 in Lionel Nation Part 4 Granville - pairs express.PNG|No. 4449 Is Passing By 120180217-212907.png|Again The 4449 Is Hauling A Christmas Excursion Sp4449.png|4449 In "The Choo Choo Bob Show" Episode Right Tool For The Job SP4449inSeptember1957.jpg|4449 in Roseville, CA Sp 4449e.gif|SP No. 4449 In Service Daylightpink.jpg 4449snowsmoke.jpg 4449outoftunnel.jpg 4449turnstyle.jpg 4449cylinder.jpg 4449departing3.jpg 4449bigplume2.jpg 4449tunnel.jpg 4449snowsmoke2.jpg 4449onbridge.jpg DaylightGlendale72.jpg|SP 4449 in Glendale, CA 4449inIloveToyTrains.jpg Category:Galleries